room_of_swordsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tori Grieve
'The Knight' Victoria 'Tori' Grieve earned her Knighthood when her unmatched skills and victories were noticed by the Queen. Fulfilling her lifelong wish, Tori swears loyalty to the Crown, and becomes part of the Queen’s personal guard. Appearance Tori has bright red neck length hair and a cross-shaped scar on her lower right cheek. She wears a full suit of teal grey armor, with a broadsword strapped to her left hip. She is revealed to be 5'7". Abilities'''' Tori is an exceptional swordfighter, boasting that she has never lost a battle before. (In v34 she did fail a few times, but considering the reset to v72 this is technically still true.) Besides her ability to use her sword, she has an ability to break the bright pink crystals produced from the saliva of the many-eyed monsters from her first realm. This is an aquired ability, which she gained by defeating Three, the 3rd strongest monster in the realm. This ability was lost after her reset in voyage 34, but regained after defeating Three once more in voyage 72. Relationships Tori does not trust people very well and is always wondering about what one's true motive is. The only person she trusts fully is her queen, whom we know very little about. Gyrus She was aggressive with Gyrus in their first meeting, but agreed to cooperate with him to find his ship and his missing crew in hopes of finding a way out. Over time, they establish a fondness of each other and faith in each other, but only after working together through hardships. She won't hesitate to criticize Gyrus on his decisions and plans, but sticks with him in the end. After resetting, her and Gyrus get along more smoothly due to him making less obvious slip ups, and she admires his bravery in protecting those he cares about even if success isn't guaranteed. Nephthys Tori and Nephthys have little interaction, but one of their moments together was sharing their respective stories, then after bonding over their similar motivations they agree to help each other once everything is over. Sylvia At first, Tori is very suspicious and unwelcoming of Sylvia, not trusting her after being attacked, even after Gyrus decides to bring her along. After resetting, Tori is much more friendly to Sylvia, as their first meeting is instead her being saved by Sylvia. Tori admires Sylvia's raw strengh and they start off on a much less rocky foot. Tori's Queen Tori was the sworn protector of the queen back in 1000AD. She shows deep respect and admiration for her. As revealed in a Q&A, the queen was Tori's favorite sparring partner and was getting pretty good at it. During voyage 72, Tori admits to Nephthys that her queen had fallen ill before she came to the Room of Swords, and she was eager to return and hopefully find a way to cure her. Trivia *Her age was revealed be 21, in one of the Authors' Q&A sections *A later Q&A section revealed her birthday to be March 25th, zodiac sign Aries. * Sylvia refers to her with a rose emoji. * Her original time period was 1000 AD. Category:Female